This invention pertains generally to medical device systems and methods for delivering treatment to internal body lumens. More specifically, it is related to intra aortic renal treatment delivery systems and methods.
Many different medical device systems and methods have been previously described for locally delivering fluids or other agents into various body regions, including body lumens such as vessels, or other body spaces such as organs or heart chambers. Local fluid delivery systems may include drugs or other agents, or may even include locally delivering the body's own fluids, such as artificially enhanced blood transport, for example either entirely within the body such as directing or shunting blood from one place to another, or in extracorporeal modes such as via external blood pumps and the like. Local agent delivery systems are herein generally intended to relate to introduction of a foreign composition as an agent into the body, which may include drugs or other useful or active agents, and may be in a fluid form or other form such as gels, solids, powders, gases, and the like. It is to be understood that reference to only one of the terms fluid, drug, or agent with respect to local delivery descriptions may be made variously in this disclosure for illustrative purposes, but is not generally intended to be exclusive or omissive of the others; they are to be considered interchangeable where appropriate according to one of ordinary skill unless specifically described to be otherwise.
In general, local agent delivery systems and methods are often used for the benefit of achieving relatively high, localized concentrations of agent where injected within the body in order to maximize the intended effects there and while minimizing unintended peripheral effects of the agent elsewhere in the body. Where a particular dose of a locally delivered agent may be efficacious for an intended local effect, the same dose systemically delivered would be substantially diluted throughout the body before reaching the same location. The agent's intended local effect is equally diluted and efficacy is compromised. Thus systemic agent delivery requires higher dosing to achieve the required localized dose for efficacy, often resulting in compromised safety due to for example systemic reactions or side effects of the agent as it is delivered and processed elsewhere throughout the body other than at the intended target.
Various diagnostic systems and procedures have been developed using local delivery of dye (e.g. radiopaque contrast agent) or other diagnostic agents, wherein an external monitoring system is able to gather important physiological information based upon the diagnostic agent's movement or assimilation in the body at the location of delivery and/or at other locations affected by the delivery site. Angiography is one such practice using a hollow, tubular angiography catheter for locally injecting radiopaque dye into a blood chamber or vessel, such as for example coronary arteries in the case of coronary angiography, or in a ventricle in the case of cardiac ventriculography.
Other systems and methods have been reported for locally delivering therapeutic agent into a particular body tissue within a patient via a body lumen. For example, angiographic catheters of the type just described above, and other similar tubular delivery catheters, have also been reported for use in locally injecting treatment agents through their delivery lumens into such body spaces within the body. More detailed examples of this type include local delivery of thrombolitic drugs such as TPA™, heparin, cumadin, or urokinase into areas of existing clot or thrombogenic implants or vascular injury. In addition, various balloon catheter systems have also been reported for local administration of therapeutic agents into target body lumens or spaces, and in particular associated with blood vessels. More specific previously disclosed of this type include balloons with porous or perforated walls that elute drug agents through the balloon wall and into surrounding tissue such as blood vessel walls. Yet further examples for localized delivery of therapeutic agents include various multiple balloon catheters that have spaced balloons that are inflated to engage a lumen or vessel wall in order to isolate the intermediate catheter region from in-flow or out-flow across the balloons. According to these examples, a fluid agent delivery system is often coupled to this intermediate region in order to fill the region with agent such as drug that provides an intended effect at the isolated region between the balloons.
The diagnosis or treatment of many different types of medical conditions associated with various different systems, organs, and tissues, may also benefit from the ability to locally deliver fluids or agents in a controlled manner. In particular, various conditions related to the renal system would benefit a great deal from an ability to locally deliver of therapeutic, prophylactic, or diagnostic agents into the renal arteries.
Acute renal failure (“ARF”) is an abrupt decrease in the kidney's ability to excrete waste from a patient's blood. This change in kidney function may be attributable to many causes. A traumatic event, such as hemorrhage, gastrointestinal fluid loss, or renal fluid loss without proper fluid replacement may cause the patient to go into ARF. Patients may also become vulnerable to ARF after receiving anesthesia, surgery, or a-adrenergic agonists because of related systemic or renal vasoconstriction. Additionally, systemic vasodilation caused by anaphylaxis, and anti-hypertensive drugs, sepsis or drug overdose may also cause ARF because the body's natural defense is to shut down, i.e., vasoconstrict, non-essential organs such as the kidneys. Reduced cardiac output caused by cardiogenic shock, congestive heart failure, pericardial tamponade, or massive pulmonary embolism creates an excess of fluid in the body, which can exacerbate congestive heart failure. For example, a reduction in blood flow and blood pressure in the kidneys due to reduced cardiac output can in turn result in the retention of excess fluid in the patient's body, leading, for example, to pulmonary and systemic edema.
Previously known methods of treating ARF, or of treating acute renal insufficiency associated with congestive heart failure (“CHF”), involve administering drugs. Examples of such drugs that have been used for this purpose include, without limitation: vasodilators, including for example papavarine, fenoldopam mesylate, calcium-channel blockers, neurohormonal modulators such as B-type natriuretic peptide (BNP) and atrial natriuretic peptide (ANP), acetylcholine, nifedipine, nitroglycerine, nitroprusside, adenosine, dopamine, and theophylline; antioxidants, such as for example acetylcysteine; and diuretics, such as for example mannitol, or furosemide. However, many of these drugs, when administered in systemic doses, have undesirable side effects. Additionally, many of these drugs would not be helpful in treating other causes of ARF. A septic shock patient with profound systemic vasodilation often has concomitant severe renal vasoconstriction, however administering vasodilators to dilate the renal artery to a patient suffering from systemic vasodilation would compound the vasodilation system wide. In addition, for patients with severe CHF (e.g., those awaiting heart transplant), mechanical methods, such as hemodialysis or left ventricular assist devices, may be implemented. Surgical device interventions, such as hemodialysis, however, generally have not been observed to be highly efficacious for long-term management of CHF. Such interventions would also not be appropriate for many patients with strong hearts suffering from ARF.
The renal system in many patients may also suffer from a particular fragility, or otherwise general exposure, to potentially harmful effects of other medical device interventions.
For example, the kidneys as one of the body's main blood filtering tools may suffer damage from exposed to high density radiopaque contrast dye, such as during coronary, cardiac, or neuro angiography procedures. One particularly harmful condition known as “radiocontrast nephropathy” or “RCN” is often observed during such procedures, wherein an acute impairment of renal function follows exposure to such radiographic contrast materials, typically resulting in a rise in serum creatinin levels of more than 25% above baseline, or an absolute rise of 0.5 mg/dl within 48-72 hours. Therefore, in addition to CHF, renal damage associated with RCN is also a frequently observed cause of ARF. In addition, the kidneys' function is directly related to cardiac output and related blood pressure into the renal system. These physiological parameters, as in the case of CHF, may also be significantly compromised during a surgical intervention such as an angioplasty, coronary artery bypass, valve repair or replacement, or other cardiac interventional procedure. Therefore, the various drugs used to treat patients experiencing ARF associated with other conditions such as CHF have also been used to treat patients afflicted with ARF as a result of RCN. Such drugs would also provide substantial benefit for treating or preventing ARF associated with acutely compromised hemodynamics to the renal system, such as during surgical interventions.
There would be great advantage therefore from an ability to locally deliver such drugs into the renal arteries, in particular when delivered contemporaneous with surgical interventions, and in particular contemporaneous with radiocontrast dye delivery. However, many such procedures are done with medical device systems, such as using guiding catheters or angiography catheters having outer dimensions typically ranging between about 4 French to about 12 French, and ranging generally between about 6 French to about 8 French in the case of guide catheter systems for delivering angioplasty or stent devices into the coronary or neurovascular arteries (e.g. carotid arteries). These devices also are most typically delivered to their respective locations for use (e.g. coronary ostia) via a percutaneous, transluminal access in the femoral arteries and retrograde delivery upstream along the aorta past the region of the renal artery ostia. A Seldinger access technique to the femoral artery involves relatively controlled dilation of a puncture hole to minimize the size of the intruding window through the artery wall, and is a preferred method where the profiles of such delivery systems are sufficiently small. Otherwise, for larger systems a “cut-down” technique is used involving a larger, surgically made access window through the artery wall.
Accordingly, an intra aortic renal agent delivery system for contemporaneous use with other retrogradedly delivered medical device systems, such as of the types just described above, would preferably be adapted to allow for such interventional device systems, in particular of the types and dimensions just described, to pass upstream across the renal artery ostia (a) while the agent is being delivered into the renal arteries, and (b) while allowing blood to flow downstream across the renal artery ostia, and (c) in an overall cooperating system that allows for Seldinger femoral artery access. Each one of these features (a), (b), or (c), or any sub-combination thereof, would provide significant value to patient treatment; an intra aortic renal delivery system providing for the combination of all three features is so much the more valuable.
Notwithstanding the clear needs for and benefits that would be gained from such intra aortic drug delivery into the renal system, the ability to do so presents unique challenges as follows.
In one regard, the renal arteries extend from respective ostia along the abdominal aorta that are significantly spaced apart from each other circumferentially around the relatively very large aorta. Often, these renal artery ostia are also spaced from each other longitudinally along the aorta with relative superior and inferior locations. This presents a unique challenge to deliver drugs or other agents into the renal system on the whole, which requires both kidneys to be fed through these separate respective arteries via their uniquely positioned and substantially spaced apart ostia. This becomes particularly important where both kidneys may be equally at risk, or are equally compromised, during an invasive upstream procedure—or, of course, for any other indication where both kidneys require renal drug delivery. Thus, an appropriate intra aortic delivery system for such indications would preferably be adapted to feed multiple renal arteries perfusing both kidneys.
In another regard, mere delivery of an agent into the natural, physiologic blood flow path of the aorta upstream of the kidneys may provide some beneficial, localized renal delivery versus other systemic delivery methods, but various undesirable results still arise. In particular, the high flow aorta immediately washes much of the delivered agent beyond the intended renal artery ostia. This reduces the amount of agent actually perfusing the renal arteries with reduced efficacy, and thus also produces unwanted loss of the agent into other organs and tissues in the systemic circulation (with highest concentrations directly flowing into downstream circulation).
In still a further regard, various known types of tubular local delivery catheters, such as angiographic catheters, other “end-hole” catheters, or otherwise, may be positioned with their distal agent perfusion ports located within the renal arteries themselves for delivering agents there, such as via a percutaneous transluminal procedure via the femoral arteries, or from other access points such as brachial arteries and the like. However, such a technique may also provide less than completely desirable results.
For example, such seating of the delivery catheter distal tip within a renal artery may be difficult to achieve from within the large diameter/high flow aorta, and may produce harmful intimal injury within the artery. Also, where multiple kidneys must be infused with agent, multiple renal arteries must be cannulated, either sequentially with a single delivery device, or simultaneously with multiple devices. This can become unnecessarily complicated and time consuming and further compound the risk of unwanted injury from the required catheter manipulation. Moreover, multiple dye injections may be required in order to locate the renal ostia for such catheter positioning, increasing the risks associated with contrast agents on kidney function (e.g. RCN)—the very organ system to be protected by the agent delivery system in the first place. Still further, the renal arteries themselves, possibly including their ostia, may have pre-existing conditions that either prevent the ability to provide the required catheter seating, or that increase the risks associated with such mechanical intrusion. For example, the artery wall may be diseased or stenotic, such as due to atherosclerotic plaque, clot, dissection, or other injury or condition. Finally, among other additional considerations, previous reports have yet to describe an efficacious and safe system and method for positioning these types of local agent delivery devices at the renal arteries through a common introducer or guide sheath shared with additional medical devices used for upstream interventions, such as angiography or guide catheters. In particular, to do so concurrently with multiple delivery catheters for simultaneous infusion of multiple renal arteries would further require a guide sheath of such significant dimensions that the preferred Seldinger vascular access technique would likely not be available, instead requiring the less desirable “cut-down” technique.
In addition to the various needs for delivering agents into branch arteries described above, much benefit may also be gained from simply enhancing blood perfusion into such branches, such as by increasing the blood pressure at their ostia. In particular, such enhancement would improve a number of medical conditions related to insufficient physiological perfusion into branch vessels, and in particular from an aorta and into its branch vessels such as the renal arteries.
Certain previous reports have provided surgical device assemblies and methods intended to enhance blood delivery into branch arteries extending from an aorta. For example, intra-aortic balloon pumps (IABPs) have been disclosed for use in diverting blood flow into certain branch arteries. One such technique involves placing an IABP in the abdominal aorta so that the balloon is situated slightly below (proximal to) the branch arteries. The balloon is selectively inflated and deflated in a counterpulsation mode (by reference to the physiologic pressure cycle) so that increased pressure distal to the balloon directs a greater portion of blood flow into principally the branch arteries in the region of their ostia. However, the flow to lower extremities downstream from such balloon system can be severely occluded during portions of this counterpulsing cycle. Moreover, such previously reported systems generally lack the ability to deliver drug or agent to the branch arteries while allowing continuous and substantial downstream perfusion sufficient to prevent unwanted ischemia.
It is further noted that, despite the renal risks described in relation to radiocontrast dye delivery, and in particular RCN, in certain circumstances delivery of such dye or other diagnostic agents is indicated specifically for diagnosing the renal arteries themselves. For example, diagnosis and treatment of renal stenosis, such as due to atherosclerosis or dissection, may require dye injection into a subject renal artery. In such circumstances, enhancing the localization of the dye into the renal arteries may also be desirable. In one regard, without such localization larger volumes of dye may be required, and the dye lost into the downstream aortic flow may still be additive to impacting the kidney(s) as it circulates back there through the system. In another regard, an ability to locally deliver such dye into the renal artery from within the artery itself, such as by seating an angiography catheter there, may also be hindered by the same stenotic condition requiring the dye injection in the first place (as introduced above). Still further, patients may have stent-grafts that may prevent delivery catheter seating.
Notwithstanding the interest and advances toward delivering agents for treatment or diagnosis of organs or tissues, the previously reported systems and methods summarized immediately above often lack the ability to effectively deliver agents from within a main artery and locally into substantially only branch arteries extending therefrom while allowing the passage of substantial blood flow and/or other medical devices through the main artery past the branches. This is in particular the case with previously reported renal treatment and diagnostic devices and methods, which do not adequately provide for local delivery of agents into the renal system from a location within the aorta while allowing substantial blood flow continuously downstream past the renal ostia and/or while allowing distal medical device assemblies to be passed retrogradedly across the renal ostia for upstream use. Much benefit would be gained if agents, such as protective or therapeutic drugs or radiopaque contrast dye, could be delivered to one or both of the renal arteries in such a manner.
Several more recently reported advances have included local flow assemblies using tubular members of varied diameters that divide flow within an aorta adjacent to renal artery ostia into outer and inner flow paths substantially perfusing the renal artery ostia and downstream circulation, respectively. Such reports further include delivering fluid agent primarily into the outer flow path for substantially localized delivery into the renal artery ostia. These reported systems and methods represent exciting new developments toward localized diagnosis and treatment of pre-existing conditions associated with branch vessels from main vessels in general, and with respect to renal arteries extending from abdominal aortas in particular.
However, such previously reported designs would still benefit from further modifications and improvements in order to: maximize mixing of a fluid agent within the entire circumference of the exterior flow path surrounding the tubular flow divider and perfusing multiple renal artery ostia; use the systems and methods for prophylaxis and protection of the renal system from harm, in particular during upstream interventional procedures; maximize the range of useful sizing for specific devices to accommodate a wide range of anatomic dimensions between patients; and optimize the construction, design, and inter-cooperation between system components for efficient, atraumatic use.
A need still exists for improved devices and methods that allow the physician to leave an introducer sheath in place while advancing and retracting a jacket sheath. Similarly, a need still exists for improved devices and methods that provide a short introducer sheath that allows for a one-size-fits-all approach for placing a delivery catheter in the patient's body. Relatedly, the need still exists for improved approaches that do not require an introducer sheath that is optimally sized in each case according to the patient's anatomy (e.g. the distance from the puncture site to the renal artery origins or ostia). What is more, the need still exists for improved devices and methods that avoid the need to have excess external sheath length extending proximally from the entry site, as may be the case where the distance between the puncture site and the deployment site is significantly less the length of a standard introducer sheath. Further, a need still exists for improved devices and methods that create less interference or friction when the physician maneuvers various components of the catheter device 10. A need still exists for improved approaches that avoid or minimize the risk of having an inadequate length for an auxiliary catheter such as a coronary catheter to reach its intended site.
A need still exists for improved devices and methods that can eliminate many of the difficulties associated with managing iliac, aortic, and other vascular tortuosity. Further, a need still exists for improved approaches that minimize the potential for clot formation within treatment delivery systems. Relatedly, a need still exists for improved approaches that decrease the risk of clots dislodging when adjunctive commercial products are passed through the introducer sheath, particularly at advancement. And the need still exists for improved approaches that provide a full-covered advancement of bifurcated catheter to the intended deployment site. Further, the need still exists for improved devices and methods that facilitate adjunctive coronary procedures, as well as various peripheral procedures. The present invention provides solutions for at least some of such needs.